Class Skills
Overview Each class has one or more skills that modify your statistics or the results of some actions/events. These modifications only occur while that class is "active". Only one class can be active at a time. Once you have made a class active, you can switch which of your classes are active, but you cannot return to a state where no classes are active (some class will always be active from then on). List of Class Skills '''Increase Max AP.''' This ability will increase your maximum Action Power while it is active. When you make this class active, it has no effect on your current AP, only your maximum value. The new maximum value applies in all situations: * Your AP regeneration will continue up to the new maximum value. * When you reach a new level, your AP is set to this new maximum value. * When you use your daily Action Power pack, your AP is set to this new maximum value. Warning: If you make a different class active while your current AP is higher than your natural maximum value, your current AP will be lowered to that natural maximum value. So be sure to use any AP above your natural value before switching, or it will be lost. '''Increase Max BP.''' This ability will increase your maximum Battle Power while it is active. When you make this class active, it has no effect on your current BP, only your maximum value. The new maximum value applies in all situations: * Your BP regeneration will continue up to the new maximum value. * When you reach a new level, your BP is set to this new maximum value. Warning: If you make a different class active while your current BP is higher than your natural maximum value, your current BP will be lowered to that natural maximum value. So be sure to use any BP above your natural value before switching, or it will be lost. '''Reduce expenses for using Recovery.''' This ability will decrease the GP cost of using recovery by the percentage indicated. Any fractional remainder is rounded up to the nearest whole GP. For example, a cost of 1022 reduced by 25% would become 767 (766.5 rounded up). (Editors note: rounding is speculation at this time, should confirm) '''Increase odds of receiving items from quests.''' The percentage listed is additive. This means if the item has a natural 5% chance, and you use a class that increases the odds 36%, this means the new chance is 36% + 5% = 41%. (Editor's note: this paragraph has some speculation, but seems to be accurate after some testing) This increase appears to apply ONLY to the first item listed as a possible award, plus the potential Class Card. For example, if a quest noted a 50% chance to give a [[Backpack]], a 5% chance to give [[Titan's Leggings]], and a 15% chance to give Class Card [[Classes#Healer|Healer Andere]] and you did this quest while this Class Skill is active with a bonus of 36%, you will have an 86% chance to get a [[Backpack]], still a 5% chance to get [[Titan's Leggins]], and a 51% chance to get the Class Card. (Editor's note: this paragraph has some speculation, but seems to be accurate after some testing) This bonus might NOT applied to your chance to get consumable items. For example, if a quest has a 70% chance to give a [[Rope]] and you use this Class Skill, you will still have only a 70% chance to get a [[Rope]]. You will still benefit from an increased chance at the Class Card though, as well as benefits from any other Class Skills on your Class Card (such as increased GP from quests, etc). (Editor's note: this paragraph has some speculation, but seems to be accurate after some testing, especially considering I've equipped 30% or higher bonus on a consumable with a natural 70% chance and did not always get one, though at the moment I seem to be at 100% doing '''Steal into the prison camp disguised as sentries.''' in [[Prison Camp]] using 34% bonus). This bonus is also NOT applied to your chance to get any items that are more generically given for all quests in the same zone (e.g. set items, choice-of-three award, etc). (Editor's note: this paragraph is speculation, but seems to be true in my experience). '''Increase odds of receiving items from battles.''' The percentage listed is additive. This means if an item has a natural 5% chance, and you use a class that increases the odds 36%, this means the new chance is 36% + 5% = 41%. (Editor's note: this paragraph has some speculation, but seems to be accurate after some testing) This increase applies to the odds of getting a battle loot or normal ticket award. You must win the fight to be eligable for this increase though (if you lose the fight, your chance of getting an item is still 0%). (Editor's note: speculation, but appears to be true). '''Increase Battle Strength when making an attack.''' '''Increase EXP earned in battles.''' The amount of Exp you get in a [[Fight]] with another player is increased by this amount. This increase only applies if you WIN in that fight. '''Increase total members while using this job.''' '''Increase EXP earned in quests.''' '''Increase Battle Strength when being attacked.''' '''Increase GP earned in battles.''' '''Increase GP earned in quests.''' '''Reduce damage taken when fighting battles.''' '''Increase progress rate in quests.''' '''Increase Max HP.''' '''Increase Members Limit while equipped.''' '''Reduce AP consumption in quest.''' =